Serein
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: KatsuDeku/DekuKatsu. AU. Con cielos claros esperaba su regreso.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.**

 _Fue tan repentino. De la nada recordé que para el quirk de Katsuki los climas fríos no son favorables y… esto pasó. Sin embargo no tiene nada que ver con su quirk._

 _Me gustan las cosas fantasiosas._

 ** _KatsuDeku/DekuKatsu. Universo Alterno. Aged-up._**

* * *

 ** _Serein_**

 **.**

El aroma a tierra mojada y a humedad le llegó desde su ventana, abierta ligeramente, el fresco viento del exterior se coló por la angosta abertura y aprovechó que la dirección en que caían las gotas de lluvia fuera contraria a la de su ventana para trabajar sobre el escritorio en su cuaderno.

Detuvo su escritura y miró la escena parduzca del vecindario. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al recordar que en un día similar al de hoy lo había conocido.

Estaba en la preparatoria, fue un miércoles si no mal recordaba. La temporada de calor ya iba a comenzar y ese día el sol había estado solo por el vasto cielo desde el momento en que se alzaba. Nadie pensó que llovería, el cielo estaba despejado y sin embargo de un momento a otro el brillante ambiente se volvió gris.

Obviamente ninguno de sus compañeros traía un paraguas. La mayoría del cuerpo estudiantil se refugió en la escuela esperando a que la lluvia menguara, lo suficiente como para evitar empaparse y llegar completamente mojados a sus hogares. Cuando volteó a ver el cielo las nubes eran casi negras, enormes, amontonadas en el amplio espacio y no se les veía fin. Las gotas caían constantemente y no tardaron en formarse charcos en la explanada de concreto al frente de la entrada principal. Era una enorme cortina de gotas de lluvia.

Pasaron al menos treinta minutos en el umbral de las puertas. Platicó de cosas triviales con sus amigos pero había un presentimiento que no lo dejaba en paz. Al menos cada cinco minutos volteaba hacia el extenso paisaje lleno de viviendas y postes de luz. Estuvo distraído en la conversación y se disculpó cada vez que su compañera castaña le señalaba su actitud perdida.

Pero es que le empezó a molestar. Algo en su pecho le inquietaba.

Y en cuanto el ritmo de las gotas bajó considerablemente salió de su refugio. Ni siquiera se despidió, no avisó a sus compañeros y los dejó a media conversación, no les miró y sus gritos le fueron lejanos y se perdieron en el rumor de la lluvia.

Corrió bajo la lluvia. No le importó mojarse, probablemente no podría usar sus botines al día siguiente y debería lavar su pantalón por la tierra que chapoteaba en los charcos, incluso podría enfermarse y tener que quedarse en cama, siguió corriendo sin importarle lo que pudiera pasarle. Pero cuando la lluvia volvió a tomar velocidad buscó un lugar para cubrirse.

Estaba sin aliento, plenamente satisfecho a pesar de ello. Parado se recargó en sus rodillas para regular su respiración, al recuperar un ritmo normal se dio cuenta de dónde estaba: una parada de autobús. La playa estaba a su espalda, la vio y recordó los días en que venía con sus amigos y sus padres. Se recargó en la baranda que separaba el camino de la calle del terreno arenoso, exhaló contra sus manos para calentarlas, vio la lluvia detenerse lentamente y cuando menos lo pensó empezaron a caer pequeñas plumas blancas. Era un día muy peculiar, sin duda. Pronto se percató de algo en su panorama.

Más bien alguien.

Parecía estar de mal humor. Murmuraba algunas cosas ininteligibles entre dientes, el aire a su alrededor se percibía peligroso, con los brazos cruzados intentó darse calor y estaba encogido en su lugar, sentado con las piernas flexionadas al frente de él. Tenía cabello rubio cenizo, peinado en curiosos pinchos hacia todas direcciones y sus ojos eran rojos, un exquisito color rubí. Le daba curiosidad, estaba enojado y, si sus ojos no le engañaban, estaba tiritando.

-Ese maldito mentiroso. -Alcanzó a escuchar. No parecía ser mayor que él, pudiera ser que fueran de la misma edad aunque nunca lo había visto en la escuela, ¿sería un forastero? -Lo hizo a propósito el muy bastardo.

Realmente estaba molesto. Soltó una pequeña risa al ver al otro refunfuñar y se quedó de piedra cuando el joven se volteó súbitamente a mirarlo y le fulminó con la mirada. Estaba mal reírse de los demás, ni siquiera sabía que tan serio era el problema que tenía.

-Y-yo sólo... -Retrocedió un poco mientras con sus manos hacía gestos para restarle importancia -... lo siento. -Dijo apenado. El rubio ignoró por completo sus palabras y le siguió mirando hasta que se estremeció en su lugar y volvió a encogerse mientras movía sus manos sobre sus brazos, buscando calor supuso. -¿No eres de por aquí? –La ropa que vestía no era la adecuada para ese tiempo, los días pasados había estado helando por las noches.

-No me gusta el frío. -Respondió sin mirarle. No era exactamente la respuesta que buscaba, pero era algo.

Intentó descubrir algo más del chico de ojos carmín pero no logró preguntar mucho al despejarse el cielo, la nieve dejó de caer. Se levantó de su lugar en cuanto unos pocos rayos del sol se asomaron entre las nubes, le vio sonreír ampliamente, sus dientes blancos parecían perlas. Se olvidó entonces de lo que estaba haciendo y se dedicó a ver el perfil del más alto. Nunca había visto a alguien como él, le fascinaba y podría gastarse la vida admirándolo, pero se vio interrumpido cuando se volteó otra vez. Los delgados rayos de sol contra la piel de su rostro le daban un aspecto irreal, resplandecía junto al rojizo color de su iris.

Se vieron durante algunos minutos y el de cabello cenizo se alejó, sin despedirse, sin decirle nada. Le hubiera gustado pedirle que se quedara o al menos seguirlo hasta donde sus piernas le permitieran pero no se movió, le vio irse en silencio hasta que desapareció de su vista y se dio cuenta de que no le pidió un nombre.

Sin embargo no fue la última vez que le vio. De hecho al día siguiente lo encontró en el mismo sitio, y al día después de ese, y al siguiente, así hasta que se cumplió una semana, y luego un mes. Durante las vacaciones se encontró diario con él, en aquella parada de camión donde se conocieron.

Y de repente él dejó de ir.

Los primeros días desde su ausencia repentina cargó con una bufanda y un suéter extra, recordando lo que le dijo el primer día que hablaron, el viento se había vuelto más frío. Eventualmente él también dejó de ir cuando la temporada de frío trajo consigo las nevadas y las noches gélidas.

No se había despedido, no le había avisado, no le había dicho absolutamente nada. Tal y como hizo aquel día. Así se fue y así volvió.

Con el tiempo aprendió varias cosas, que su nombre era Katsuki, que era mayor que él, que no estudiaba, que le gustaba ir a las montañas a escalar y perderse por un momento de su realidad, que le gustaban los alimentos picantes, que no era paciente, que tenía problemas con la autoridad, que su temperatura se estropeaba fácilmente, que era malo para expresar sus sentimientos, que era de cualquier y ninguna parte, que cuando el frío llegaba él se iba y cuando el calor volvía él también.

Se levantó de su silla al ver que la lluvia cesó y las nubes empezaban a dispersarse, salió de cuarto y agarró su teléfono celular junto con sus llaves antes de salir de su apartamento.

Descubrió que sus ojos rubíes le miraban de reojo cuando pensaba que no se daba cuenta, que rozaba su hombro o sus dedos accidentalmente a propósito, que su voz se volvía tenuemente más rasposa y grave cuando estaban solos, que sus mejillas se coloreaban de amapola cuando le sonreía, que sus manos sudaban al reducirse el espacio entre ellos y que en silencio le prometía que regresaría.

Esas promesas silenciosas siempre las cumplía.

Él no creía en el destino pero si no hubiera sentido aquel presentimiento cinco años atrás nunca le habría conocido.

La cantidad de nubes disminuyó, en el cielo sólo quedaban algunas perdidas por el extenso firmamento. Caminó con la vista en el asfalto, pasando entre los edificios y la gente que paseaba, les vio traer paraguas cerrados en sus manos y les escuchó quejarse del cambio del clima. Sonrió ante sus comentarios y se apresuró en llegar a ese lugar, seguramente estaría de mal humor y le negaría haberle extrañado.

Se detuvo a unos metros de la parada de autobús, vio sus ojos rojos brillantes, le saludó con la mano izquierda y su pecho se colmó de sentimientos al ver el carmín con que sus pómulos se pintaban.

Volvería a hacer calor.

* * *

 _Si me lo preguntan en mi cabeza esto funciona más con Katsuki de uke, pero en realidad no creo que afecte quién lo sea._


End file.
